Mine
by Silverfox893
Summary: This has nothing to do with my other story my pet Warning Tent,beast,anal,Bond and a bunch of other thing that you'll have to read for yourself to find out this story is not for squeamish people Zoom gets trapped in a zone for the night Please review
1. Chapter 1

I'm having writers block for "My pet" but this popped into my head so enjoy (thing has nothing to do with my pet)

p.s. it's Zoom ;P

Disclaimer: I don't own Hot wheels or Zoom Damn

Warning: Tent, beast, anal , Bond and a bunch of other thing

"There goes Krytus let's head to the portal I have a bad feeling about this place "Vert said as Krytus disappearing in the form of a red light "yeah lets go its like a sauna here stupid rain forest "Stanford said joining the rest of the group Zoom taking up the rear Vert sped through then Agura then Sherman and Spinner right after Stanford went through the portal all the sudden collapsed "Zoom "Vert yelled

With Zoom

"What the " Zoom said skidding to a stop right as he was about to hit a tree "Zoom you alright "Vert asked over the com link "I'm fine why did the portal close "he asked "we don't know but we can't get it to open back up sit tight we'll go to ask Sage "Vert said cutting the link "Oh god Stanford was right now that I've stopped this place is like a sauna " Zoom said slipping off his suit leaving him in his jeans and T-shirt "that's better " he said five minutes later he heard Vert " Zoom you there" Vert asked "Sure where else would I be " He asked "Sage is doing a diagnosis it could take a while you going to be ok" Vert said "How long " Zoom asked "Between five and twenty-four "Vert said "Minutes ?" Zoom asked "Hours" Vert said "Damn "Zoom said "You going to be ok "Vert asked "I guess aside from the heat I don't think there anything hostile here" Zoom said "Ok I won't contact you until we have news Sage says if we use the com-link to much Krytus might find out about you being alone " Vert said "Ok I'll manage it's a good thing I brought supplies " Zoom said "Why" Vert asked "I've carrying supplies since the ice glazer fiasco you know first aid kit Water matches and a pocket knife "Zoom said "That's great but be careful" Vert said braking the link "Great at least this can't get any worst " Zoom said he sat there for a few hours and saw the sun start to set "Zoom" he heard Vert "got to make this quick Sage says it will take til tomorrow I'll contact you then got to go "Vert said "Well better go see if I can find some shelter but first " Zoom said getting up and looked at the chopper

10 minutes later

"There all covered up "Zoom said he walk out of the clearing and through the trees he walk for twelve minute and came to a small cave with vine covered walls and a small lake beside it "Perfect "Zoom said he put his bag down and started to gather wood six minutes later he had a fire going "it's starting to get cold " Zoom said poking at the fire he looks out at the lake "At least There's a nice view better take this off probably shouldn't wear my com link to sleep in "Zoom said taking it off his wrist and putting it in his bag not seeing the vines on the wall behind him move

'_what is that_ _creature how dare it make a light in my home it will pay_ 'the monster thought about to shoot out and grab Zoom It stopped thinking '_but first I will paralyze it like all my pray' _it thought carefully sliding a tentacle with a large flower bud tip along the ground it stopped when its pray moved "What the a plant was this here before " Zoom said he poked it with the stick in his hand it slowly started to open a white mist shot out in his face "*cough * what the " Zoom said falling down "Can't move " he said he gasped as he saw all the thick Vines on the wall begin to move towards him one shot out and pulled him toward the mass and flipped him over on his back (AN Zoom took off his boots after he set up the fire) '_What a strange creature its so soft and tan ' _it thought touching Zoom with a long sticky tentacle he gasped '_this is a Pretty one I hope it lives through this so it can suffer' _It thought I kept going down his body until the sticky tentacle go caught on his clothes '_but these things have to go_ ' it thought it pulled Zooms shirt off tearing it a bit it lifted him in the air his arms spread apart by two long tentacles it pulled off his pants throwing them aside "Stop get off "Zoom yelled struggling the paralyzing effect wearing off '_It can move already oh I want to keep this_ _one_' it thought Suddenly, one of the things slid up Zooms neck, then touched his cheek, almost gently. He jerked away from it, trying to get his face as far away as possible, but it followed, touching his face all over, leaving a wet, slick trail in its wake. He screamed again, thrashing his head from side to side.' Annoying sound ' it thought Without warning, the thing plunged into Zooms open mouth, choking off his scream it shove a thick tentacle down Zooms throat and to his stomach where the tentacle tip expanded to the size of a fist it opened up and began to shot a clean liquid into his stomach Zooms felt a warm wash of liquid run from it, down into him. He gagged around the wriggling flesh in his mouth, biting at the rubbery skin. The one in his mouth withdrew, letting him get a few ragged breaths, but slid back in before he could make a sound. This time, it didn't go so deep, and Zoom found that he could breathe around it. It continued to thrust in and out of his mouth, making his jaw ache and his eyes water. Zoom was finding it harder and harder to struggle. He was getting tired, his fear induced adrenaline wearing off. And the liquid that the thing had made him swallow seemed to be some sort of sedative. His head was spinning dramatically, and he closed his eyes to try to relieve himself of the dizziness. It helped, but it also made Zoom feel more vulnerable .More of the things were winding around him, touching him lightly, mapping out his body, intimately learning every dip and curve, every angle and line. One of the things, long and thinner than the others, found his length, gently moving along the erection he hadn't even been aware of until that very moment. Zoom felt tears begin trickling down his face. This was unbelievable. How could he be hard? It didn't make sense, it wasn't even possible. But it was true, and there was no denying it. He was hard the small tentacle moved away. a tentacle like the one that paralyzed him was in front of him it opened to engulf Zooms straining erection. A hot, moist, mouth like tentacle consumed his entire length quickly, savoring him with what may have felt like a hundred tongues licking at the engorged muscle feverishly, lapping and lashing as it suckled upon him, drawing Zoom into it, greedily gorging on his feel and taste. he moaned The thing in Zooms mouth pulled out, moving wetly down his body. He didn't even try to scream. His mind had completely shut down, the only way he could keep his hold on what little sanity he still had. When another of the things slid into his mouth, he barely noticed. He remained in his heavy daze until he felt the thing, wet with his saliva, gently touching the small of his back, then moved even lower. It entered him with no preparation, making him forget the tentacle sucking on him the pain so intense that it forced another set of screams from his raw throat, though they were muffled by the new thing in his mouth. As it had done before, when it was down his throat, the thing inside him let out a wave of liquid, holding still for a second before pulling partially out of him, then thrusting back in, as hard as before. He felt it going deeper inside him his hips held stationary by three new tentacles. 'Did they ever stop spawning? ' he thought as he was filled completely, the long, thick appendage thrusting further into his digestive tract. He gasped around the tentacle in his mouth as he continued to feel the pain of being stretched. He stared at his stomach and groin as the tentacle slowly snaked its way through him. Zoom closed his eyes the tentacles on his hips making him go up and down on the tentacle, he screamed around the tentacle in his mouth as the feeling of the tentacle flicking along his insides sent him spiraling away from coherent thought. Zooms eyes snapped open and he tried screamed as the tentacle in his ass breached his stomach, pressing into him and filling him the tentacle in his throat not letting him throw it up, his flat stomach turning into a writhing mass as he arched and screamed his lungs out only making the tentacle in his throat start to shot liquid into him it pulled out he panted ,several more tentacles encircled the boy's body, their tips slithering purposefully to the boy's already filled entrance. Without further preparation, lubrication or warning, the tentacles worked their way into Zooms body, stretching him, forcing their way past circles of resisting muscles, to touch and stroke along his insides. The tentacles rolled against each other, adding to the barrage of sensations assaulting the boy. More tears pricked Zooms eyes briefly at the sudden intrusion and he whimpered. That had hurt, he wanted to push the plant-thing away, make it stop. one vine happened to find a spot as-yet untouched. The small, nubby tip pressed against it in its stroking, making Zooms toes curl and his hands clench the vine tighter, short nails digging in slightly as he tried to draw in a ragged breath. Those tentacles embedded within Zooms body shuffled faster against one another, twisting fiercely, almost aggressively, as if the thing wanted to rip Zoom apart in the process of exploring him. The mouth tentacle meanwhile lowered and lifted in quick successions wrapped tight around Zooms cock, greedily memorizing every vein and curve of his erection as tongues ardently slurped and licked every inch of his length, massaging at a furious pace, urging and coaxing him to allow the thing the ultimate pleasure of tasting his essence. Tendrils that had remained lax so far writhed as they moved, sliding over Zooms thighs to dip between his legs, beneath the mass of the creature to coil around Zooms sack, gentle tugs and rolling motions delivered to him in a fashion far more disciplined than any of the things previous gestures. There was only so much a guy could take. Zooms body jerked, muscles locking up before he threw his head back and came with an inarticulate cry that echoed through the clearing. The whole time the creature kept going, relentless in getting its own satisfaction, taking everything Zoom had to offer and forcing out more. A low groan of gratification shuddered throughout the entire cave as it felt Zoom shudder in it grasp, submitting to the pleasurable sensations that the creature had unleashed upon him. With greedy suckling sounds and motions, the beast consumed the Zooms seed. All the tentacles pulled out cum and blood dripping from Zooms asshole he thought it was over until a few large clear tentacle slithered out in front of him 'oh god no' Zoom thought seeing what was inside one of them one with what looked like a jelly fish on the tip shot out and went in his abused hole he gasped it stayed there for almost a minute and pulled out no longer having the clear sack on It two more slither forward they had what looked like mouths on the end one shot out and went down his throat the other went up his ass he felt the liquids from his stomach being pumped into his ass and disappearing they pulled out the biggest and last move forward and pushed slowly into his ass "don't please stop" Zoom said the large tentacle reach the spot where he felt all the liquid disappeared it slip out after three minutes Zooms stomach sticking slightly he went limp to tired to do anything anymore '_now I need him to fertilize the egg_ 'the thing thought It look around it saw a Wolf like creature at the lake '_there he is_ ' it thought sending out a mental wave to it backed away slightly '_don't worry I am after you I just want you to mate with this creature to fertilize the eggs inside it if you fertilize them they will they will be like you_' the creature said '_why should I trust you_ ' it asked 'I _do not want others like me the eggs are blank until fertilized by a male the boy is the mother you will be the father demon_ ' it said the large wolf unfurled it's six tails '_I am the only intelligent creature here besides you but if this is a trick I will turn you to ash_ bring it out of the cave I don't trust you' the demon said walked over to them and waits just outside cave '_let me see its face _' the demon said the thing lifted Zooms chin he looked at him '_beautiful _' the demon said at some point in Zooms struggle his head band fell off "Me" Zoom asked hearing the demon thoughts of him '_yes you are what's your name_ 'he said to Zoom "Zoom" he replied 'well Zoom we're going to mate now so do be good ' the demon said the thing turned Zooms ass toward the demon who was almost twice his size the demon began to mound him The demon shoved his entire cock into Zooms all at once, causing the young boy to cry out in pain. He dug his nails into his palms and clenched his eyes shut, trying to stop the tears from falling down his cheeks. He made pained grunting noises as the demon pounded into him, and finally managed to relax as the demon slowed down and thrust at a slower pace.

Zoom was grateful, and vocally voiced his thanks. The demon picked up his pace slowly, and Zoom began to feel pleasure. The demon was striking his spot each time. Zoom cock twitched heavily, and the demon began thrusting in full force again. Zoom grunts turned into ones of pleasure, and he even began to moan. The demon hit his spot particularly hard, and Zoom lifted his head up as much as he could.

The demon pulled out of Zoom and flipped him over onto his back with one paw making the tentacles let go of his arms Zooms hands immediately went to his privates and stroked his dick and cupped and rubbed his balls with abandon. He came almost immediately, five white bursts shooting up his chest. The Demon followed soon after, shooting heavy amount into Zooms ass Both lay panting 'How many eggs ' the demon asked 'only four they'll hatch five minutes apart and I get to watch him suffer ' it said a smirk in his voice 'what did he do to you ' the demon asked 'he trespassed and blinded me with that curse ed flame of his' the thing said Zoom began to squirm in pain his stomach expanding 'damn ' the demon thought his form shifting in to a human one he wore long black and red robes he took the top layer off and spread Zooms legs apart starting to see a head crowning it slipped out and started to whine it had black hair and green eyes with three black tails "Girl only three tails" he said he cleaned her off and wrapped her in a section of his robe Zoom started to squirm again this time he screamed the demon spread his legs apart again this time two popped out and began to whine "What is this you said they be five minute apart " the demon said 'they are those came from one egg twins' the thing said both were boy and both had four tails one had red hair and blue eyes one had white and purple eyes he wiped them off and wrapped them up quickly as he saw another one start to come out "a girl eight tails this is great she has more than me " the demon said in a proud voice wiping her off she had blood red hair with black stripes and Purple eyes he wrapping her up "One more" he said as the last one started to slip out it didn't whimper it cried "Boy no tails no ears looks human got to get rid of" he started "No please let me have him" Zoom said in a raspy voice pushing himself up despite the pain and putting out his arms tears falling from his eyes "Why should " the demon started he looked at Zooms eyes a sense of longing in them "Please I'll take good care of him please I want at least one of them please I want my son " he begged the demon looked at the little eight tailed girl as she started to whimper "fine think of it as a gift for the treasured eight tailed daughter you've given me " he said handing it to Zoom it instantly stop crying he had black hair and purple eyes Zoom smiled "Takara" Zoom said in a raspy voice looking at the eight tailed girl "excuse you" the demon said "Takara it's a name meaning treasure" Zoom said she giggled "She likes it " he said Zoom rocked the baby in his arms "Can I name the other three "Zoom asked "sure you why not " he said Zoom looked at the three tailed girl "Natsumi Summer beauty" he said she clapped her hands he looked at the red and white haired boys (AN took these names from Xenosaga) "Rubedo and Albedo " he said they giggled "Now I get to name him "the demon said Zoom nodded "Kai" he said the baby giggled Zoom smiled "the sun will come up soon " the demon snapped his fingers Zooms body was cleaned as was the baby's his sore and bruises all gone his body no longer hurt and his clothes were all on including his battle suit and com link "When the sun comes up you won't remember a thing about this night but I will make sure you remember his name when I feel the time is right" the demon said he picked up Zooms bag and took the thermal blanket out of it he took the baby for Zooms arms and wrapped him in it then put him in Zooms bag "Sleep until your momma is in his home world " the demon said the baby did and he put the bag over Zooms shoulder he snapped his fingers and Zoom found himself at the area where he hid his bike just as the sun came up

"What the how I get back here " Zoom said "zoom can you hear me" Vert asked "yes " Zoom said "we're opening the portal in five minutes get ready "Vert said Zoom uncovered his bike and got on it just as the portal open he sped through landing safely on the other side the portal closed behind him he got off his bike "Zoom "Agura yelled and hugged him he looked at Vert "Dude you look awful" Zoom said "He was up all night so how was your camp out" Stanford asked "I don't know" Zoom said "What do you mean you don't know " Spinner asked "Don't badger him lets go back to the Hub before we ask him any more "Vert said Zoom climbed back on his bike and drove to the Hub So what do you mean you don't remember " Spinner asked sitting down on a couch "that's just it I just.. this bag wasn't this heavy before "Zoom said taking his bag off his shoulder he looked inside saw a baby and closed it again "ah guys I have a feeling I was drunk last night "Zoom said carefully picking up his bag and bringing it to the others "Why do you say that" Agura asked Zoom opened the bag and showed her what was inside "is that a ba..ba….ba " Agura stuttered "Agura what's wrong " Vert asked yawning she put her hands in the bag and picked it up mouth still a gap "BABY" all but Zoom and her yelled Vert passed out the baby started to cry Zoom grabbed his chest feeling it tighten he quickly grabbed the baby and held it to his chest it instantly stopped crying and grabbed at Zooms face patting his cheeks "Why did you do that " Agura asked "I don't know when it started crying I felt pain " Zoom said Sherman came closer and tried to touch the baby Zoom looked at him in fear ,he pulled his hand back "Don't take him away" Zoom said "Whats going on Zoom" Sherman asked " I don't know " Zoom said "How do you know it's a boy " Agura asked "I DON'T KNOW " Zoom yelled the baby started patting his cheeks again trying to calm him down it giggled "What happen " Vert said waking up he looks at Zoom "So that wasn't a dream " He said walking toward Zoom "that's weird " he said "What" Spinner asked "It looks like Zoom "he said everyone gathered looking at the baby Agura walked away well I don't know about you guys but I'm going to go buy some baby supplies " she said going to her room to change "Its kind of cute " Stanford said poke it's cheeks Zoom slapped his hand and walked away and into his room he set the baby on the bed he looked at him "you do look like me, now what to call you "Zoom said he heard a Voice '_Kai' _it said "Kai? "Zoom said the baby began to laugh and clap his hands "Kai it is " Zoom said taking off his suit and changing his shirt "Ma ma" the baby said Zoom froze 'ma ma me ' Zoom thought grabbing his head '_Sleep until your momma is in his home world' _a voice said he shook his head " No Kai I'm Zoom" he said "Zoo" Kai said "Yes Zoo ok not mama "he said Kai held his arms out "Mama Zoo" Kai giggled "no just Zoom "he said "Zoo" he said "That's right " Zoom said picking him up and began to gentle rock him '_Boy no __tails no ears looks human got to get rid of_ 'a voice said '_No please let me have him' _I heard myself beg "Zoom I'm back I've got some formula " Agura said walking in see Zoom with the sleeping baby in his arms "I think I remember something I think someone was going to kill him I Remember I begged to take him instead Agura "Zoom said "Who would want to kill him" Agura asked "A demon with six tail he was black I think it's all kind of fuzzy " Zoom said "Sherman's making the formula Verts sleeping and Spinner and Stanford are trying to learn how a diaper works "Agura said she looked at the baby "Can I hold him I need to put these clothes on him" she said "Sure " he said hand him to her "He's beautiful " Agura said putting a diaper and t-shirt on him Zoom grabbed his head '_beautiful' a man's voice said _"Zoom are you ok " Agura asked "Zoo" Kai said "yah fine that's right Kai Zoo "he said "Kai?" Agura asked "I gave him a name oh and I do not want Spinner changing his diaper "he said taking him from Agura and walking out to the kitchen "Hey Zoom Here's the bottle "Sherman said Zoom took the bottle and dipped someone his wrist then gave it to Kai "Your good at this have you babysat before " Agura asked "Never" he said hold the bottle for Kai "Your acting like a mom" Sherman said "Hey watch it "Zoom said

9:23 pm

"Wow here I thought taking care of that baby would be a handful "Stanford said "he was pretty calm " Agura said walking over to Zooms door and opened it "Zoom are you awwww" She said seeing Zoom curled up with the baby in his arm both sleeping and shut the door

Elsewhere someone else was watch Zoom as well

'Why _did you erase his memory and heal him I wanted him to hurt_ 'the thing said '_and it was mine'_ it thought to it's self "the boy seemed like the kind to come back and take what was his " the demon said holding Takara in his arms _' no matter_ _that boy well remember soon enough_ ' the thing said the demon glared at it "What do you mean" he asked '_when I usually paralyze my pray they stay paralyzed for hours the boy stayed paralyzed for all of five minutes his body recovers quickly so your memory spell which should last five years will only last five weeks at most_ 'It said "No matter when he comes he comes you hear that kids mommy's going to come and visit in a few week "the demon said laughing '_my lovely play thing will come back to me_' the thing thought to it's self

TBC

Review so i know if i should continue


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Hot wheels or Zoom

The next Day

Present

"Look Zoom I'm sorry please come out " Vert said banging on the door "NO GO AWAY" Zoom yelled

A few hours earlier

"No" Zoom yelled "Zoom we have to take it back "Vert said "Why I'm taking care of him" he yelled "He's not yours I'm sorry " Vert said "No I "Zoom started Vert grabbed Kai from his arms "I sorry " Vert said and start to walk toward Saber Kai tried to reach out for Zoom unable to he started to cry Zoom fell to the ground grabbing his chest and start to shake "Zoom" Agura yelled Vert turned around Kai still crying struggling with all his might to get out of his arms he began to cry louder Zoom screamed and jumped up tackling Vert and bit his arm he grabbed Kai and ran to his room and locking the door

Present

"Zoom I brought the bottle "Agura said "I'm not opening it until he leaves " Zoom said "Go I'll talk to you later" Agura said Glaring at Vert he got the message and walked away "Zoom he's gone " She said he opened the door and pulled her in the locked the door again "Are you ok "She asked handing him the bottle "He wants to take Kai I won't let him "Zoom said "I'm sorry I'll tell him what you told me yesterday " Agura said about to leave "He's mine I saved him "Zoom said calmly as he fed Kai "I Know he is but maybe you should let Sage give him a physical to make sure he's healthy after all you did find him in a rain forest"she said he nodded she left letting the door lock behind her she took a deep breath and ran into the main room of the Hub and up to Vert *SMACK* "YOU IDIOT" She yelled he rubbed his red cheek "If you had just waited and listened to him you would have known "she yelled "Known what " he asked "Zoom remember something yesterday about the baby Someone in that zone wanted to kill it you almost signed that kids death warrant "Agura said Vert stayed silent "He remembered begging for the baby's life never do that again " she yelled the last part and walking away

With Zoom

Zoom walked though the hall to where Sage was "Sage " He called "Oh Zoom and this must be the baby Agura was talking about " Sage said "She said I should have you give him a physical" he said "Sure come to the medical room " she said

After the test

"Sage what's Wrong " Zoom asked seeing her back away from the monitor "its a demon Zoom it has imprinted on you its chosen you as its parent " Sage said "I figured he wasn't human " Zoom said 'I can't tell him the other half , that is somehow Zooms child ' Sage thought "He's healthy right " Zoom asked "yes demons even as babies are very Quick learners he should be talking in any time now also Demon mature fast in the first month then grow like normal kid in a month he should be the size of a five year old then he'll grow normally from there" She said "Mama" Kai giggled "Hey it's Zoom remember" he said "Zoom" Kai said "that's my boy say bye to Sage" Zoom said "Bye bye Sag "Kai said "Close enough " he said leaving he walk to the kitchen and saw Vert he pulled Kai close to his chest and backed away a little "Zoom wait I won't try to take him again I promise " he said "I wanted to kill you " Zoom said "I didn't know "Vert said "that's because you wouldn't listen " Zoom said "STORM OPENING IN FIVE MINUTES" Sage said "oh no um um Stanford "Zoom yelled running out of the Kitchen "Stanford your Vehicle is long range can you carry Kai "Zoom asked "Sure lads pretty quiet " he said (AN Stanfords already suited up )"Don't worry Stanford is taking care of you I'll be closes by ok Stanford nice guy" Zoom said "O K Stanfor nice " Kai said Zoom handed him over "Stanfor" Kai said patting his cheeks Zoom came back fully suited up "Oh and if anything happens to him your changing his diapers for a week "Zoom said Stanford shutters and climbed In the Reverb

Three week later of the same routine

"Stanford Watch what you're doing you almost got hit" Zoom said "I can't I think she's targeting me " he said "she must have notice you've been staying out Stanford look out " Zoom said as the Reverb was flipped over "Kai "Zoom yelled seeing Kyburi go toward the Reverb "Now lets see what your protecting she said flipping it over she pulled open the top Stanford was knocked out Kai was on his lap patting his cheeks "Stanford wake up" he said "What is this " she said picking Kai up by his shirt and holding him to her face he giggled and patted her cheeks "Kyburi give him back "Zoom said "Kyburi" Kai said (AN Kai the size if a three year old now) "What is this thing " she said holding Kai out "He's a baby" Zoom said "Baby" she said and dropped him Zoom rushed forward and caught him before he hit the ground "Zoom" Kai said "so it is important " she said grabbing Zoom by the neck and picked him up he gagged unable to grab her hand for fear of dropping Kai "Is that thing that important to you that your willing to risk your life for it biker boy" she asked "Kyburi" Kai Growled giving her death glare she looked in shock at him "Put down Zoom now " He growled purple eyes glowing she drop Zoom he gasped for air she grabbed Kai "What are you" she asked "He's mine give him back " Zoom said "this thing is not human what is it" she asked "none of your business " he said "so you do know what it is" She said not noticing Stanford getting up Zoom did he stood up "Give him back now " he growled tackling her Kai went up in the air Stanford caught him and sped off they jumped up and fought for a while before Kyburi got tired of it and transformed

"Stanford what about Zoom" Kai asked "He can take care of himself "he replied Kai slapped him "not if she transforms "Kai said "Oh dear Vert can you hear me we've got problems "Stanford said

"AHHH" Zoom cried Kyburi batted him into a rock wall when he tried to get to The Chopper "not so tuff now are you " she said changing back and walking towards him

Elsewhere

"*Whimper* Mommy "a little demon said "what wrong Takara" the demon asked "Mommy's in trouble red lady cheating "She said "so" he said "you said mommy would come to visit he can't visit if he's dead and I want him to hold me like he does Kai Daddy "she said "then try that spell I taught you" he said "Ok _Souls beyond the distant lands the fire burn with in my hand , where she stands turn to sand and crush her with a mighty hand "_She said

With Zoom

"Ahh " Kyburi yelled as she sunk in to the ground it rose up and turn to a fist crushing her she disappeared in the form of red light " I don't know what that was but I'm glad it happen Whoever you are thanks "Zoom said and walk over to The Chopper and drove away

With Takara

"Good job "the demon said patting her head she giggled "Mommy thanked me" she said "yes he did and in three weeks mommy might come here " he said "Will mommy love me to " she asked "of course he named you after all" he said "Why did you want to kill Kai "she asked " it is said that the most dangerous demons are ones who can look completely human" he said "then why give him to mommy" she asked "I'll tell you when mommy comes back" he said he looked up at the sky "the new moons tomorrow we won't be able to check your mommy for a couple of days" he said

Elsewhere

"Didn't think we'd run into Vandals" Stanford said looking at Kalus "We I see no we there's only you sub creature " Kalus said "Stanford lets go we need to get Vert "Kai said "What is that" Kalus asked he sniffed the air "it's small like a demon" he said "it won't start kid " Stanford said "Stanford" Zoom called driving up "Zoom your ok " Kai Said giggling "You want some thing Kalus "Zoom asked "no I'll go I'm not dumb enough to trifle with a demon "he said leaving

Time skip

"Wow that was hectic "Spinner said "so your saying Kalus just left "Sherman asked "yeah I think he was afraid of Kai" Zoom said "Cool we now know two things Kalus is afraid of Water and Kai " Stanford said "I'm tired can I go to bed "Kai asked "Sure I feel a little tired myself" he said heading to his room he set Kai down on the bed and changed Kai's clothes then his own and climbed in to bed and went to sleep not know he was being watch

Elsewhere

'_I'm tired of waiting I want my delicious little morsel back now I'll make him remember luckily my little pouch is still inside of him_ "the thing thought touching the image of Zoom

Dream

"Where am I" Zoom said all the sudden he fell to his knees feeling a shock run though his body images passing before his eye of four kids on a black robe the images so clear "Boy no tails no ears looks human got to get rid of" a man said 'who is that' Zoom thought "No please let me have him" Zoom heard himself say in a raspy voice his body pushing up he saw him self putting out his arms his vision blurry with tears 'I'm crying' Zoom thought "Why should " the man started he looked at Zooms eyes 'his eyes there purple like Kais' Zoom thought "Please I'll take good care of him please I want at least one of them please I want my son " he begged 'one of them my son' Zoom stuttered the man looked at the little eight tailed girl as she started to whimper "fine think of it as a gift for the treasured eight tailed daughter you've given me " he said handing it to Zoom it instantly stop crying he had black hair and purple eyes 'Kai is mine ' Zoom thought "Takara" Zoom heard himself say in a raspy voice looking at the eight tailed girl "excuse you" the man said "Takara it's a name meaning treasure" 'why am I saying this stuff' Zoom thought the girl giggled "She likes it " the man said Zoom felt his arms rock the baby in them "Can I name the other three "Zooms heard his voice "sure you why not " he said Zoom looked at the three tailed girl "Natsumi Summer beauty" he said she clapped her hands he looked at the red and white haired boys "Rubedo and Albedo " he said they giggled "Now I get to name him "the man said Zoom felt himself nodded "Kai" he said the baby giggled the scene froze '_those are yours them share you blood_ ' a voice said "Whose there" Zoom asked '_that is of no concern'_ the voice said "What did you mean their mine that's impossible" Zoom said '_try an deny it all you want but look at the girl with black hair she has you face_ ' the voice said he looks at her face "she does how is that possible " Zoom asked the voice '_if you come to me I'll tell you everything_ ' it said "how can I trust you" Zoom said his eyes almost blank '_you do want them right you want Your babies right_ ' it said "yes" Zoom said in a tired voice his eyes completely blank '_then wake up and walk through the portal I have opened for you_ ' it said "ok" Zoom said waking up

Zooms room

Zoom sat up and got out of bed the same blank expression on his face Kai woke up "Zoom" he said a portal open in the room Zoom wake forward "ZOOM" Kai yelled as Zoom walked through the portal disappearing one minute later Vert ran in "Whats wrong "he asked "Zoom portal gone " Kai cried out in between sniffles

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Hot wheels or Zoom

Warning: Tent, gender bender (AN Cause no one's done any yet), anal, Bond and a bunch of other thing

Zoom walked to a cave not the same one as last time this one was bigger and deeper _'there you are_ ' a voice said "Where are they can I have them " Zoom asked in an emotionless voice '_yes I'll give you your babies_ ' it said a tentacle slither along the ground it grabbed Zooms leg making him fall and pulled him in to the dark Zoom snapped out of his trans "What where let go " he yelled trying to pry the tentacle off his leg he succeeded '_Not this time_' it said grabbing his wrist and pulled him up in the air a tentacle shot out and tore his shirt off it started to touch his stomach gentle '_now that I have you I can make you mine _' it said another tentacle shot out this one tore off his pants "What are you talking mpft" Zoom was cut off by a tentacle going down his throat one thin one went up his ass Zoom screamed around the tentacle in his mouth it came out with a jelly fish full of a white substance '_the demons semen good_' it thought to itself the tentacle shot something in his mouth and pulled out he felt weak like all his energy had been drain but he wasn't tired at all the tentacles holding him up brought him to a circle it set him down look he was in the center of what looked like a large anemones he looked up above him look the same under him and above him began to glow what seemed like a giant bubble appeared connecting the two circles he touched it felt squishy he looked down feeling something wet touch his legs "No let me out" he said weakly hitting the wall felling the liquid rise it was at his chest now "I'm going to drown" he thought out loud white tentacle shot of the ceiling and picked him up so that only his feet were touching the bottom the liquid kept rising quickly "Let me out please "Zoom panted the liquid was up to his chin he took a deep breath and held it as the liquid went over his head a tentacle pushed through the bubble it wrapped around his cock he gasped finding he could breath though the Liquid was definitely not water "What is this stuff" Zoom asked "it's a secret " the thing said "Let me go" Zoom whimper feeling the tentacle around hid cock tighten a large tentacle in both size and length came forward and slipped in to the bubble _'No' _the thing said the tentacle shot out and into Zooms ass he screamed _'mmm it was so annoying the first time but now it's like a sweet music scream for me more my dear' _it said He started crying not that it could be seen underwater or whatever the liquid was as the thick tentacle forced his hole open further "stop it please stop" Zoom screamed the tentacle pulled away from his cock another tentacle shot forward it opened up like a mouth and replaced it small tentacles slipped into the bubble they brushed against his nipples Zoom whimpered despite himself. His hips were being held in place while the large tentacle thrust more of its self further in to him "no no please no no please no more its too big "Zoom cried he screamed when he felt it squirt some thing in side him and continued it's exploration of his digestive track "I'm sorry I'm sorry I don't know what I did but I'm sorry please stop and let me go home" Zoom sobbed '_you want to know what you did my_ _dear' _it said Zoom nodded 'I'm not tell you my dear ' it said in a mocking voice pushing in further Zoom screamed cumming the tentacle on his cock drinking it up and pulled away the tentacle in his ass stopped and began pumping a hot liquid into him he screamed but they were cut off by a tentacle being shoved in his mouth _'as much as I enjoy your screams my dear I need to finish up now ' _it said a cool liquid shot Into his stomach the pain intensified his entire body felt like it was melting the tentacle in either opening continued pumping his full of the liquid and finally stopped they pulled out he cried out "my body melting" he sobbed in pain and screamed a bunch of white tentacle coiled around his entire body covering him completely one shot into his mouth '_it will all be done in twelve hours_ ' it said Zoom felt himself drift off in to a dreamless sleep

Twelve hours later (AN they had to rest or they knew they wouldn't have the strength to save him)

"Sage have you check all the zones" Vert asked "Yes I can't find him it's as if somethings cloaking him" she said "it's been twelve hours" He said "Where could he be " Kai asked "Keep looking" Vert said

With Zoom

'I can't see ' zoom thought '_it's done_ ' the voice said Zoom heard water splash all over the ground tentacles uncoiled and let Zoom fall to the ground the one in his mouth pulled Zoom coughed "what did you do to "Zoom covered his mouth hearing the sound of his voice he saw a puddle and crawled over to it to see his reflection what he saw wasn't him he saw a girl with long black hair he grab the hair to make sure it was his "No" Zoom said he closed his eyes he then hung his head and looked down "NO" he screamed he threw up '_your body must be sensitive from the transformation_ 'the thing said "You bastard how could you " Zoom yelled in a feminine voice '_I like this form better it's softer_ "it said "I'm a girl why" Zoom yelled '_you forget so soon'_ It said in a mocking voice her eyes widened tentacle started moving toward her and she tried to stand up but fell instantly '_you can't stand you can't even fight the transformation sapped all your energy _' it said as the tentacles grabbed Zooms arms and legs she was spread-eagled in the air, her head hung she tried to close her legs tears falling down her face "don't you'll kill me" She said '_no I made sure your female parts were like rubber so you won't die_ ' it said "Why are you doing this to me" Zoom asked '_last time you were in this zone I tasted you and I liked it after you left I wanted more so I watched you I saw the women on your planet and liked how they looked especially in that book your friend had but I wanted your taste so I decide I to have both I even took a book from your world on female anatomy so I would do it right_' it said "last time " Zoom asked in shock '_let no talk about something you'll remember in two weeks any way I want to taste this new body_ ' it said more of it tentacles coming forward "Please stop" she begged as one of the tentacles moved between her legs, the length of the slimy thing rubbing along her sex. She shivered at the foreign feeling of being touched there she shuddered and came her body still overly sensitive from her transformation, she panted almost missing the two sucker-tipped tentacles that attached to her breasts making another wave hit her. She gasping at every touch to her overly sensitive body .Tentacles descended on her, rubbing along her flesh. "N-No... Please, don't!"she sobbed And any further protests were silenced, as a tentacle decided the inside of her mouth looked inviting. Shoving itself in, and ultimately squirming down her throat, Zoom groaned in displeasure. She was completely unfamiliar with such feelings her body was experiencing, and felt ashamed for that. she almost jumped out of her skin, when she realized she was getting wet down between her legs. She didn't know why this worried her so much, but her instincts were screaming at her that this was a very bad thing at this point. The tentacle between her legs pulled away, and she would have sighed in relief if she could... But, before she could even take a breath, the tentacle shot up between her legs again, this time shoving an inch or two into her defenseless pussy. She tried to scream at the burning sensation it brought, like a knife was going into her flesh, before she felt something stop the tentacle. She tried to struggle 'oh god if I'm girl then that's my hymen' Zoom thought The tentacle pulled out of her mouth, just as the other one pulled back inside her, almost completely coming out, but leaving enough inside her to keep her petals open. "NO!" She cried, before an ear-shattering scream of pain erupted from her throat when it shoved in and broke her hymen. As the tentacle moved into, to her, uncomfortable depths of her body Tears rolled down her cheeks, as she felt so dirty as the tentacle rocked in and out of her, the thing watched her cry. It enjoyed her pain Needles in side sucker-tipped tentacles on her breast pushed inside the opening and expanded painfully stretched them open smaller tentacle held them open the sucker-tipped tentacles pulled away only to have two large ones with small needles on the tips pushed in side her nipples

It decided not to put a tentacle to her mouth again, enjoying the sounds of sick sex and pain coming from Zoom. The tentacle inside her made a very wet, very arousing sound as it pumped into her without mercy. She still struggled a bit against it, but it was greatly weakened by the transformation and the sensations coming from her body. Tentacles continued to rub along her body, two pumping into hers breasts stinging the inside with each trust, one starting to prod against her ass, and two rubbing along her face, leaving trails of slimy residue. she really didn't want anymore, but she could barely move. But she screamed again when the tentacle at her ass pushed in roughly, the large monstrosity violating her ass as well pushing through her digestive track. All of the tentacles were pumping and rubbing faster, making her wetter. The tentacle that was earlier in her mouth moved to her lips, forcing itself in a bit before it released some kind of hot, tasty fluid into her mouth. As soon as it hit her taste buds, her will to resist was shattered. The stuff aroused her immensely, and she unconsciously sucked on the tentacle. 'What am I doing...? My body feels so hot now...' She thought, as she felt as if her body was twice as sensitive. The tentacles inside her felt amazing now. She froze when she felt a new sensation as well. One of the smallest sucker tips attached itself to her clitoris, suckling on the little nub and making her arch her back in unexpected waves of ecstasy. The thing was delighted in her submission. the tentacles pulled away from her face and mouth, she swallowed nervously. She screamed in pain and pleasure as the tentacle in her pussy pushed into her womb and opened up smaller tentacle start licking the in side of her womb Zoom blushed brightly, before the sensation in her pussy and ass hot, thick liquids shooting into her ass making her cry out. Orgasm washed over her, her cum coating the tentacle inside her in her taste and the musk of her sex. It was sucking on her ovaries and drinking all her cum then All the tentacles pulled out she hung the for a minute panting all of the sudden she was pulled into the large mass of tentacles "please no more" she begged '_no I've waited too long boy but I guess I can't call you that any more my dear_' it said Zoom started to cry again she felt a slimy tentacle go into her female opening and into to her womb more and more keep go in stretching her womb "No please mpft" she tried to voice but was cut off but a tentacle going down her throat she moaned when she felt two sucker tip tentacles latched onto her nipples the needles going inside them injecting a liquid into them which disappear to seconds after hitting the walls she looked down her stomach stick out from the length of tentacle squirming around inside her it pulled out of her only to be replaced by a much larger one the one her mouth pulled out she screamed as the large tentacle pushed in side of her with one quick thrust she felt blood run down her leg "please stop your killing me " She sobbed '_I won't kill you my dear I worked to hard on this body I just needed to make you bleed a little _' it said a tentacle rubbed against her cheek "I just want my babies ' she sobbed '_alright as you wish my dear'_ it said a massive tentacle with eggs in it started rubbing along her body the tentacles on her breast pull away after the one in side of her pulled out the larger one with eggs pushed inside her and into her womb "What are you doing "she asked

'_As promised I'm giving you your babies, but their new babies that pouch I took out of you before still has that demons DNA in it so I fertilize the eggs with it and I made it so you would lactate a lot _' it said laying the eggs in Zoom womb _'and yes it will hurt a lot_' it said the large tentacle pulled out empty, the tentacles on Zoom legs let go and the ones on her arms carried her to big room with a large bed "what is this place" Zoom asked '_I read all sorts of thing about human like how they can die from certain thing like cold and I want to keep you around for a long time_ ' it said Zooms stomach expanded she screamed "Something's coming out" she screamed 'it the first baby ' the thing said "First " Zoom said and screamed again the baby came out it started to whimper Zoom looked at it and picked up the black hair gold eyed little boy and smiled "He has tails six of them" She said she held him to her chest "oh" she said feeling something latch on to her breast she looked down to the baby sucking on one of her nipples 'it hungry there are four more eggs good luck' the thing said the tentacles left the room closing a large door and latched it just then she felt her stomach expand again she held in her scream to not disturb the nursing baby she heard a whimper she picked it up "you're a girl " she said looking at the white haired silver eyes girl "you have a lot of tails I'll count them when I can " she said bringing her to her other nipple she sucked hungrily the first baby let go and curled on one of the many pillows on the bed and fell asleep Zoom saw her stomach swell again tear fell for her eyes as the baby came out it whimpered she picked is up "you're a boy you have two tails you look kind of like Vert except your eyes are purple not blue " Zoom said to the blond boy and brought him to her free nipple the girl let go and curled up with her brother just as another came out this one slipped out easier it cried Zoom pick it up "you're like Kai but you're a girl you look like me eyes but your hair is blond and your eyes are purple just like your other brother " Zoom said she stop crying Zoom brought her to her chest to nurse her other boy was already curled up with his siblings "One more " Zoom said she felt and a lot of pain as her stomach swelled a opened her mouth in a silent scream two whimpers were heard she looked down at two babies both with five tails the baby on her nipple let go and curled up with her siblings she picked them up "one boy one girl twins " she said smiling at the two black hair babies the girl had brown eyes like her and the boy had purple eyes she held them to her chest she looked at the babies "Vert come save me I don't want them to grow up here " she said tears streaming down her face and drifted off

six hours later

"Where could he be "Vert growled "I've got it "Spinner said "maybe Kai parents pulled him in to the rainforest Zone " he said "But they tried to kill Kai" Agura said "It's worth a shot lets check " Vert said

Thirty minutes later (AN they are walking because the trees got to thick to drive through)

"I think we're lost " Spinner said

One hour later (AN Since they got to the zone)

"We're still lost " Spinner said

Two hours later (Since they got the zone)

"WHERE THE MOTHER FUCKING HELL ARE WE" Spinner yelled running around until he ran in to something "whoa" He said scooting away from a large it sniffed the air he looked at Kai who had his mouth and eyes wide open looking at Spinner "Who are you and what do you want" it asked Vert "Easy we're were hoping our friend was here" He asked "he not here I would have known so get out" it said "please just let us look" Agura asked "Come on big guy" Spinner said "Just for a little" Sherman said "ZOOM IS NOT HERE" the demon yelled Vert put on a more serious face "that's funny we never said his name" Vert said frowning the demon scoffed unfurling his tails "Six tails you tried to kill Kai" Agura said "because I couldn't raise a child like him if a demon raises a child like him it goes crazy I just wasn't willing to put every human and demon in danger it not as if I wanted to kill him the boy volunteered I let him have him because if he was raise by humans he had a chance "he said "you think that justifies it" She yelled the demon started to glow his form shifting "it's Demon Lore you wouldn't understand human" He growled shifting in to his human form "Dad what with all the yelling" a boy said coming from behind the bush with another boy "it's nothing Rubedo go watch your sisters" he said the little white haired boy stayed he looked at Kai he walked up to Vert "Hi I'm Albedo are you friends of momma " he asked the demon slapped his forehead "Albedo don't "the demon started "Cause I think Joq (sounds like Jock) has him "Albedo said "What "the demon growled fire flaring around him "I had a vision that Joq took him when I touched his cave after he left "Albedo said "Joqs gone" the demon said "I know where he went the tree told me" a little black hair girl said "Tell us" Vert said she glared at him he winced "Say please" she said "Please "Vert said "ok my name is Natsumi and you are" she said "Vert that's Agura that Stanford that's Sherman and that's Spinner….you look familiar "Vert said "can't image why now follow you can only reach the place by foot it will take two hours "she said "isn't there a shorter way "Spinner asked "of course "she said "great lets take that way "he said "ok we'll take the long way and you take death river "she said "Long way it is Kai stay here " Stanford said "No I'm coming to "he said his face saying there was not arguing "Agura Sherman you stay here and you I'm sorry I didn't catch your name " Vert said "I didn't give it but unfortunately it's sun set we have to wait until sun rise to go "the demon said he picked up Natsumi and took her to the others "Why " Vert asked "cause the dragons don't go to sleep until sun rise "he said "then we rest until sun rise "Spinner said "One more thing " the demon said he waked over to Spinner and smacked him up side the head "Don't cuss in front of children "he said

2 hours later

With Zoom

She woke up to something in side of her womb she was in a mass of tentacles '_your awake good_ 'it said "let go" Zoom said '_I think not ' _it said "Where are my babies "she asked '_still in the room over there '__it__said the tentacle pulled out and pushed back in hard she open her mouth to scream only to have a tentacle shoved in it the tentacle in her womb began to pump some thing in to her it was a mist of sorts she felt and unbearable warmth the tentacle pulled out and another one pushed in she felt herself cum and hard she kept come for ten minutes her stomach bulging out a little the tentacle not letting any escape her womb she felt her self cool down '__more__ ' it said two tentacle with long needles appear they went in to her stomach and right into her ovaries injecting something in them the heat came back stronger then before she screamed around the tentacle in her mouth she started coming again her stomach growing in size the tentacle in her mouth pulled out her eyes snapped open and she screamed as the tentacle in her womb began lick her in side "Stop" She cried she final stopped cumming ' __that should be enough__ ' it said "wh-what are you talking about" she panted '__your essence of course as I said before I wanted your taste my dear ' it said __a face appeared his red eyes looking at her brown "What mpft "he kissed her deeply it tongue going down her throat she could feel the tentacle in her womb sucking her cum out she closed her eyes she felt the tentacle beneath her disappear she opened her eyes and looked into red eyes he pulled away "you taste delicious "he said licking his lips "What are you" she asked "a monster "he said with a smile he moved his hand towards the wall a vine snapped and went down Zooms throat_ _and began to pump some thing into her she began to struggle __"__Relax it's just a mix of water and nutrients I want you__healthy " he said she stopped it pulled out she panted he pick her up and walked in to the room with her he set her on the bed he walked toward the babies_

"their beautiful aren't they excepted that one"it said pointing at the male twin "it looks like it father and to think he block your memories so I couldn't have you yet here we are" he said "their father who is he" Zoom asked "a demon he never says his name though " he said "there are clothes for you and the brats In that dresser that was also in the things I studied I'll be back in ten minutes" he said "wait who are you" she asked he looked back at her "Joq" he said he left the door closing behind them

She picked up the nearest baby the blond whined "shush it's ok guess it's time to name you how about Venus" Zoom said the blond giggled "ok Venus it is "she said she looked around and saw the dresser she put down Venus and walked over to it and looked through the drawers "you have got to be kidding me this will have to do" she said taking out a white dress and putting it on it reached her ankles but the slits on either side reaches her hips it was a spaghetti strap she turned around to see Venus staring at her "Are you hungry" Zoom asked picking her up pulling down one of the dress straps let her breast fall out Venus immediately latched on and began sucking " hello how are the brats" Joq said "Fine "Zoom growled "don't be mad my dear " he said walking over to her he put his hands on her hips and slid them up her dress "please I'm feeding a baby " she said he chuckled "Kiss me and I'll stop" he said she start to think about it when he touched her petals "you better not be tricking me again "she said she kissed him and pull away quickly he licked his lips he smirked at her he looked at the babies on the bed " oh this ones pretty "he said his hand went towards the white girl "Don't touch her "Zoom growled slapping his hand away from her "don't touch my babies" she said "fine by the way you look lovely in that dress" he said leaving the door shut and locked behind him Zoom sat down Venus and picked up the white girl looking her over "thank god your ok "she said falling to her knee "Luna" she said the baby giggled "You have ten tails " Zoom said Luna latched on to her nipple sucking hungrily she looked at the others she looked at the black hair gold eye boy "Koji" she said she looked at the boy with Venus coloring "Ray" she said she looked at the black haired twins the girl had brown eyes like her and the boy had purple eyes "I can't think of names for you yet but I did see some baby clothes in the dresser "she said she cleaned the babies, fed them, and put clothes on them

(AN in order

Luna a small white dress

Ray red shorts and a black t-shirt

Venus blue dress

Koji blue t-shirt and red shorts

The twins the girl a red dress the boy red t-shirt and black pants)

"There all dressed up " she said and put the babies down to sleep she sighed she looked around the room there was a hole in the wall she walked over to it , it was the size of a normal door she walked in to it "A bathroom but no bath?" she said she looked around and saw another hole and walked through she smiled at the big bath that took up most of the room "a hot spring finally I can wash up "she said she slid her dress off and hung it up on a nearby hook she climbed in "Nice" she said she relaxed in to the water "you need some shampoo and conditioner " her eyes snapped open and she turned her head she looked at Joq and looked in his hands in one he was holding two bottles in his other is what scared her "Luna" She cried standing up "Shh its ok I didn't do anything to her "he said the arm holding her turned in to a long tentacle and stretched out of the room and came back without her and turned back into a hand "There see she back with the others" he said "and the others "she asked "I didn't touch them " he said she sighed he walked toward her and put the bottles on the ground he kneeled "but I could if I need to My Dear "he said smirking he caressed her cheek he was only wearing Hakama pants she felt tears fall down her cheeks "What do you want me to do "she said fall to her knees in the water "Anything and everything "he said he stood up and pulling the string of his pants letting them fall down he stepped forward he sat down putting his feet in the water "Well come here My Dear " he said she did as she was told not knowing what would happen if she didn't he pulled her up on his lap she looked around trying to find any thing to distract her from what was happening her eye fell on another opening in the wall "What's in there "she asked "a creature name Zeir he's some thing I found in a zone while I was watching you " he said "you took him from his home to " she said "He had no home he was all alone he won't hurt you there are bars there and a door hes a monster to you know part anyway he was watching you to but maybe that's because he looks like you when you were a boy he was going to approach you but I grabbed him before he could " he said he kissed her neck "why lock him away" she asked feeling sad for him "cause he's filthy Halfling " he said he felt her tremble as he touched her petals "he can't see us" he said he stuck his finger in "ah" she cried he chuckled "do you want to see him I was just going to kill him later" he said "Please don't kill him "she cried he tightly gripped her hip "Why " he growled angry she would think of any man but him she swallowed know what she said next would determine the others life and maybe her babies it dinged "the babies "she said "What" he asked confused "you seem to like to do this a lot and I'm just one person he could keep an eye on them when I'm elsewhere and they get big real fast so someone needs to watch them to make sure they don't wander to much or get hurt while i'm with you he could do that right" she said "hum your right I guess he could do that fine you can have him but I'll kill him if he touches you like I do now let's get start "he said he turn her around so she was facing him he snaked his arms around her small waist pulling her to his chest she shivered from the contact, She was still a bit shy about this form, so she bowed her head, lifting her hands trying to hide her naked body from the monster gaze. She could feel Joq's arousal and it was making her nervous. 'Damn, this is embarrassing how will I handle the sex crazed monster.' she thought Joq noticed her apprehension and placed one hand behind her head, while with the other he brought her chin up and licked her lips. "You have nothing to be ashamed of my dear, you're beautiful and I've already seen all of it." He purred seductively. "but not in that form I couldn't see you eyes then I could see you looking at me " she said "oh that's right well get use to it." he said he then bent down capturing her mouth in a slow sensual kiss exploring the wet cavern gently, loving Zooms taste, which seemed like the sweetest of wines he had ever tasted. _'Kiss back' _he thought to her she did turning the kiss into a heated one as their tongues entwined with one another, each exploring the other's mouth A groan rumbled through Joq's chest at her passion. He moved the hand holding her head to rub circles on the soft skin on her back, while with the other, he massaged her breast causing her to gasp into the kiss.

A jolt ran through her body, a wetness gathering in her feminine folds as the monster caressed her mounds increasing pressure and rolling her sensitive nipple between his fingers. he broke the kiss to attack her jaw line licking and nipping at the flesh before moving onto her neck and collarbone giving it the same, and turning it red with his ministrations."Aahhh."She cried she moaned under the touches as he moved Zoom from his lap and slowly pushed her down on the ground and spreading her legs, settling his body between them. He dipped his head forward to capture her lips in another passionate kiss before moving to place butterfly kisses down her jaw line. He nipped her chin before licking it and moved onto her neck biting, licking and kissing, driving her crazy. He ghosted his fingers over her hot flesh, brushing teasingly over her nipples, the hollow of her stomach, then across the soft skin of her lower belly came to finally rest down between her surprisingly hairless mound. Shivers ran down her spine and whimpers rose in her throat as she felt her body was on fire. "ohhhh" she moaned slowly Joq tongue traced the curve of a breast before taking the perked nipple and suckling on the reddened nub drawing out trickles of sweet drops of watery milk. He ran his right hand over the other mound of flesh, kneading it as he listened to her pants. She moaned out loud from the feeling that coursed through her body, her nipples were very sensitive from feeding the babies and Joq's ministration drove her wild making her arch her back under his touch Joq flicked his tongue around the abused nipple before attacking its neglected twin with the same fierceness. He raked his fangs over the hardened nipples, loving when she moaned. "you you drugged me again didn't you" she moan he smirked at her Joq brought her hips up grounding their groins together feeling jolts of pleasure running through her veins. "ahh ohh*pant*"she moaned tear falling from her eyes He grunted from the contact and slowly moved down placing opened mouthed kisses and licks on her skin. He circled her navel with his tongue sliding his wet appendage down further to taste Zoom. she yelped loudly jerking her hips when she felt a wet tongue slid in, engulfing her new area. He spread her legs more, holding them with his hands to flick his tongue over her clit, sucking the swollen bud tugging it gently with his moaned and panted writhing in pleasure beneath the monster. She cried again and again, begging him to give her release as his tongue moved back and forth pleasuring her mercilessly. He slid his tongue in the tight passage flicking his tongue on the inner walls, making Zoom moan and growl in ecstasy, as he drove her over the edge with his tongue."Ah I'm gonna "She cried out, arching her back and clenching her fist tightly as release hit her. He growled against her folds as he drank her greedily, lapping up the juices, growing more aroused. He released Zoom and gazed down at her, licking his lips unconsciously at the frightened figure lying beneath him. Her face was flushed with embarrassment, breaths coming in labored pants, eyes half lidded with pleasure and swollen red lips begging to be tasted Her sweet scent and the way she was sprawled beneath him made his instinct run wild telling him to take her hard and fast but he wanted to draw it out He dipped his head to seize her lips in another passionate kiss as his claws ran over her soft skin, caressing her neck, breast, encircling her navel before retracting them and sliding one finger into the warm canal . He rubbed it against the moistened nub slowly drawing up a pleasured moan form her. she felt a finger slide into her wet hole once more and rub against her nub and walls. She whimpered as she felt her body tighten once more, the feeling of burning and the wetness returning. She moans and whimpers only encouraged Joq to rub harder before adding in a second finger and then a third finger making her arch her body and push down on them. "Please just get it over with " she pleaded, panting from the pressure building inside her. He smirked before removing the fingers from her and raised them to his lips licking off the juices maintaining eye contact. His eyes glaze over with lust as she whimpered from frustration. Joq leaned down smiling devilishly as positioned himself against her wet entrance. He entered her slowly groaning from the pleasure of having his throbbing member engulfed by her tight heat. He leaned forward settling his weight on his arms he looked in her eyes. "Mmm… you're so tight my dear."he said Zoom winced from the pain, her body trembling beneath Joq This was so similar yet so different to what he did before she could see his face .She had a memory flash of another face above her it was a big wolf with purple eyes and they were sad 'who is he' she thought suddenly she was jolted back to the present by pain She bit her lip, drawing a small amount of blood. "don't drift off on me." He said he licked the blood off her lips before plunging his tongue into her mouth and massaging the wet appendage while with one hand he massaged her breast encircling the nipple with his a claw and slowly rolling them between his fingers. Joq notice she was relaxed and pulled out almost completely and then pushed in slowly. He repeated the move a couple of times, the drawing moans of pleasure from her. Zoom wrapped her legs around the Joq's waist pulling him close to her body as she pleaded for him to get it over with. Zooms cries drove him over the edge and he let his instincts take over, pounding harder and faster into Zoom making her cry out in pain and pleasure , writhing beneath him. She was moaning and mewling she moved her hips in tune with her Joqs thrusts trying to make him finish faster. Joq grunted in ecstasy as he bent down to nuzzled her neck before sinking his teeth in, tasting her sweet blood. She groaned from the pain and pleasure. Joq growled, pounding into her more fiercely. His hissed as he felt her inner walls tighten against his cock and Zoom cried out. Climax hit her for the second time Joq was not far behind, with a final thrust he felt his climax hit him and his mind went blank taking him over the edge as he roared releasing his seeds deep in her. He pulled out and stood he put on his pants "that was good" he said she tried to get up but fell "I *she looked at the door * Can you let him out I need him to be clean to after all he's going to be taking care of the babies "she said "since I don't think he'll try anything after all he heard everything "he said smirking Zoom looked at him with wide eyes "But" she said "I said he couldn't see us my dear" he said he walked over to the door and touched it, it opened he frowned "Get out here " he growled nothing happen he was about to walk in "Wait leave and he should come out" Zoom said "No he will obey me" he growled he stormed in there was a whipping sound and a whimper then something whizzed past Zoom and hit the wall hard she looked behind her it was a boy around her age he had dirty blue hair and light blue eyes his skin was covered in dirt and dried blood (Lots of dirt) "You will listen you little" Joq said about to hit him again the boy flinched covering his head Zoom grabbed his arm stopping him he slapped her she fell he gasped she got sat up and looked him with pleading sad eyes" remember your words You said I could have his yet you hurt him he need to do as I tell him not you " she said he growled and stormed out she heard the doors to the room close she looked at the boy fear still in his eyes "she crawled over to him he tried to back away "it's ok I just want to help" she said "I'm sorry" he said "For what" she asked "you got hit because of me" he said "No I got hit be cause of me because I Wanted to protect you now come on we need to get washed up before the babies wake up" She said "me" he said "of course your taking care of babies you have to be clean" she said she pulled him in to the tub

10 minutes later

Zoom looked at pale skins boy his hair the same color as his eyes he had small blue crystal scales on top of his feet and his hands on his fore head and on his stomach he had pointy elf ears which also had crystal tips "Good thing there were a pair of pants "she said wearing her dress again "Yeah thank for saving me" he said they walked into the bed room he coward seeing Joq sitting on the bed with Luna on his lap they were staring at each other "having a staring contest with a baby really" Zoom said Joq looked past her and at Zeir who was frozen "ah glad I didn't kill you you're a Crystla Halfling your about as rare as this little one "Joq said holding up Luna Zoom took her from him "is that why you keep looking at her" Zoom said Joq walked over to Zeir who was backing away from him when he tripped Joq grabbed him by the hair "Heal her now" he growled throwing him over to Zoom he left "what did you do to make him hate you" Zoom asked "Nothing really I saw a boy who looked kind of like me in a zone so I was going to talk to him and then I was here" he said "Sorry That was me" Zoom said "Eh?"He fell over "But you're a girl" he said "I was a boy almost a day ago but he turned me in to this didn't you know I thought you hear everything "she said "I woke up when you Yelped and very loudly I might add I passed out earlier from hunger " he said "I guess there has to be something to eat in here " she said she looked around "Oh come on"she said spotting a refrigerator in a corner

Four hours later

"There all fed and ready for bed " She said "Why are so calm about you captivity" Zeir asked "I trust my friends when I was trapped in a battle zone they came back of me when I was poisoned they went to vandal and got the cure they've never let me down before and I don't think they will now so lets get some sleep you can sleep on the end ok "She said he nodded

Elsewhere

(AN You will note the demon never actually lies here)

Vert poked at the fire the others were asleep except the demon he was now staring at "something been bugging me "he said "What" the demon asked (true) "then why does that girl look just like him" Vert said pointing at Natsumi "what are you suggesting were both male" he said (question not a lie)"Sorry your right it's just hey where is their mother "Vert asked he looked down "Joq _took_ their mother the day when they were born " he said (took as in sex)'well I'm not lying Joq did take him his virginity at least' he thought "Oh sorry I think I get it" Vert said 'Oh crap' the demon thought "Zoom looks like their mother" Vert said 'thank god' the demon thought "You must have told them Zoom was their mother because you gave him Kai" Vert said the demon nodded (nodding is not lying) 'not even close 'he thought "which would explain why this Joq guy took Zoom because he looks like your wife but why did he take your wife" Vert said "what is a wife" He asked "she what" Vert said "that word I do not know it , it does not exist in my culture "he said (not a lie he really doesn't know) "Wife mother of your children " Vert said "Oh you mean a Mate " he said "ok why doesn't Zoom remember " Vert asked "I thought it be better if he didn't remember me or what he saw "he said (not a lie just not telling the whole truth)'or went though' he thought "Zoom saw your mate died" Vert said 'this guy likes to jump to conclusions lucky for me' the demon thought "there is another reason I erased his memory " he said "What "Vert asked "Joq is territorial he thinks if something trespasses in his home it belongs to him if he likes it he keeps it if he doesn't he lets it go or kills it he never liked anything but took an instant liking to Zoom" he said (truth) "What " Vert said "I tricked Joq into letting go of him and erased his memory so Joq couldn't find him cause if you don't think about him he can't find you but he found Zoom apparently "he said (truth) "What about you " Vert asked "me I'm a demon if he touches a demon without their consent he'd get burned he fears demons Zoom is human he must have planted something on him so he could find him" he said (truth) "we'll find out"Vert said he laid down

Six hours later

"The suns coming up" the demon said "Let's go then "Vert said

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Hot wheels or Zoom

Two hours later

Zoom heard a crash outside the door "Zeir " she said he was already up she grab the babies and took them to a corner "stay here" she said and covered them with a sheet "And you hide behind the dresser" She said then picked up a night stand and waited

Outside the door

"Where is he Joq "the demon yelled "What is that thing "Sherman said "I warned you not to cross me Joq "he yelled _'like I need to listen to you demon I saw it first and I'm not giving him back I put in to much work on his new body_ 'Joq said mockingly "New body "Vert asked the demon sniffed the air "You Bastard "he yelled none of them noticing Kai and Natsumi had disappeared

In the room a portal opened

Zoom watched it and wait two figures popped out she dropped the night stand "Kai" she yell running over to him and hugging him she took in the girls form "Natsumi" she said smiling and pulled her in to the hug to "you remember me but you're not suppose for two more weeks" she said "that how that thing tricked me he showed me you ,Albedo ,Rubedo, and Takara and told me you were mine and do you know how it proved it *she touch her cheeks gently smiling at her* cause you have my face it promise I could have my babies if I came here but it was a trick it" she stopped hearing a whimper she ran over to the covered bundle in the corner she picked up a whimpering Koji she rocked Koji "Shush it's ok Koji" she said "who are they "Kai and Natsumi asked "this was the trick thought I was going to get you ,Albedo ,Rubedo, and Takara but instead he gave me new babies "She said Natsumi sniffed the air "they smell exactly like us they even have daddy's smell" she said Zoom look at her in fear "No their mine not his I gave birth to them I did it all by myself I'm keeping them he can't take them to" she cried "he's here to save you Mommy and so are your friends " She said "Their here for me "She said Zeir came out from behind the dresser "And who is he" Kai asked "that's Zeir I guess you can call him a nurse maid "She said they hear a boom outside

With the others

"You y-you did what "Vert stuttered '_he is now a she_ _and a very pretty she at that it took twelve hours she wasn't happy about it but that doesn't matter to her any more all that matter to her now is her new babies_ ' it said "Babies you and Zoom " Spinner said his face looking a little green "no Joq doesn't want others like him around you still had my DNA didn't you" the demon growled _'oh don't act so and mighty demon you mated with him to_ ' Joq said Vert glared at him "You lied to me" Vert said "I never lie think back carefully to my words" the demon said "you asked "that kid over there he referred to Zoom as Momma my answer was he named him that is true " the demon said Vert grumbled "you asked then why does that girl look just like him I didn't deny it I asked a question what are you suggesting were both male" he said Vert bite his lip "you asked where is their mother my answer was Joq _took_ their mother the day when they were born and he did but in a different term " he said blushing so did Vert "you said You must have told them Zoom was their mother because you gave him Kai I merely nodded "and I really didn't know what wife means then you asked why doesn't Zoom remember I said I thought it be better if he didn't remember me or what he saw that was true then I was completely truthful you're the one who jump to conclusions "he said '_of course you didn't lie you can't lie you don't know how to you just tell half truth you just mix your word tell them the truth you fell in love with him as he begged for his son a product of his pains life as he gave the others such beautiful names as you watched as he took care of your son you want him for yourself but he will never want you for you hurt him to your just as bad as me '_Joq said "I know that it is a demon natural instinct to mate and reproduce and if I hadn't you would have had a dragon do it and then kept him I healed him and cleaned him I erased his memories of what you and I did so him wouldn't be scared for life I admit what I did to him was wrong and I feel the guilt every time I look at my kids i open a view portal and let them see him every day I can so they know him and when they smile for a little while I don't feel as guilty as I should and that's the truth the full truth "he said Vert frown was now directed at the mass of tentacles "then Kai is Zooms really son " Spinner said "Yes" the demon said '_I feel no guilt when he walked into my home he became my property'_ Joq said the tentacles began to shift pulling into one spot into a human form "What's going on" Vert asked "he's shifting in to his other form how do you think he moved here" the demon said a man sat there on a throne he had long green hair and red eyes he wore only a long green robe that fell off his shoulders and black pants "so she is mine but if you want I can give you one or two of the babies " Joq said smirking "I am taking Zoom back " the demon growled "Zoom? So that is her name Zoom Zoooooooom *smile * I like it it's got a nice ring to it " Joq said '_when I attack go get Zoom_ _Natsumi will take care of the rest'_ the demon thought to Vert Spinner and Stanford they nodded the demon threw a fire ball at Joq they ran to the door and opened it

the door started to open "Zoom lets go "Vert said he looked at Zoom "No not without my babies " She said she walk over to the babies and picked up Venus and gave her and Koji to him she picked up one of the twins and Ray gave one of the babies to a still in shock Stanford went to Spinner with Ray and the twins to Zeir "if anything happens to them I'll kill you all" she said the ground shook s he ran over and grabbed Luna "Natsumi can you open a portal" Zoom asked "yes I have one that will take me home In case I get lost and no we couldn't of took it here it only goes home" she said the room shook again "lets go then "Zoom said "What about the demon dude" Spinner asked "Daddy can take care of himself lets go " Natsumi said opening the portal they jumped in

The battle

"No my prize you stupid demon " Joq growled "That right I'm a demon and now that no one else is here I don't have to hold back "ROAR"

Else where

" Zoom" Agura Said hugging Zeir "Let go I'm not Zoom and I can't breathe" Zeir said his arms up in the air with a baby in either hand "actually I'm right here" Zoom said blushing Agura let go of Zeir he fell to the ground gasping for air still holding the babies up "Zoom you're a g….g…g "she started "Girl I'm a girl ok it turned me in to girl" she yelled Venus started crying she gave Luna to Agura a took Venus from Vert "Shush it's ok Venus it's ok " Zoom said calming her down "Venus?" Vert asked "yes and that's Koji that's Luna and and Spinners holding Ray and I haven't named the twins yet" Zoom said "this one look just like that demon guy" Stanford said looking at the boy twin Zeir was hold up "and this one look like Vert" Spinner said holding out Ray and almost dropped him "Sherman please take the baby from your brother before he hurts him "Zoom said Vert looked at Ray "no he doesn't we just have the same hair color "he said "Whose he then he looks a lot like you" Agura asked "That Zeir I saved him but then again seeing me was the reason he was there in the first place" Zoom said "Zoom where'd you get the dress " Spinner asked "a dresser in that room it was the only thing long enough I never want to see that dresser again "she said Koji started to squirm and whine "Here Vert here hold Venus Kojis hungry " She said she took Koji and walked over to a boulder and sat down facing away from the others Spinner snickered Zoom lifted one of her hand and gave him the finger "I'm glad you came and I am so glad you didn't leave Spinner here with the kids" Zoom said '_I watched you I saw the women on your planet and liked how they looked especially in that book your friend had _'Zoom remembered Joq saying "I have a question "Zoom said she pulled up her dress over her breast and turned to the guys "Whose been read the magazines with picture of very pretty women in them " she asked with a creepy smile on her face Stanford raised his hand Zoom set down Koji by Albebo and took the baby from his arms and gave him to Zeir who was sitting on the ground with the twins she breathed deeply and punched him in the nose "Ow what was that for did Kai find them" Stanford asked holding his bloody nose "You see this body " Zoom said Stanford nodded blushing "That thing was watching us it turned me in to this cause it liked how women looked in your magazines "Zoom growled Ray started whimpering Zoom breathed and took him from Vert and sat down with him "I am so confused how are you a girl "Sherman said "its quite simple it's alchemy a mixture of science and magic Joq transformed Zoom male parts in to female parts "Takara said "I see now it makes sense " Sherman said everyone else was still confused Zoom put down Ray by Agura who was now sit down "Takara Albedo Rubebo come here "she said they came she fell to her knees and hugged them "I'm so happy your ok " she said crying they hugged her back

*Pant pant * "Well demon it seems we are at a standstill you can keep her for now but I will take back what is mine " Joq said disappearing the cave started to shake the demon ran in to the room and jump on to a dresser "Zoom touched this I should be able to use it to teleport to her _Souls beyond the distant lands the fire burn with in my hand , she who touch this object here take me before her let me appear " he said both he and the dresser disappeared _

"of course we're ok daddy's taken good care of us" Rubedo said " He always let us see you through a viewing portal " Albedo said "I want to be held by you so badly mommy "Takara said she being the only one still holding on to Zoom all of the suddenly a portal open "ow damn guess I used up to much power " the demon said "Daddy you're ok "Takara said letting go of Zoom and running to him "Whats with the dresser dad" Rubedo asked "I used up a lot of power fighting Joq I needed a medium to get back " he said "did you beat him "Natsumi asked "He escaped " he said looking at Zoom who was now trying to guard the babies who were all in one place except the one she was holding in her arms hiding its head she glared at him he looked at them "Are they " he started "NO their mine" she yelled "I was just going to ask if they were ok "he said he walked over to her she slapped him "Ow What was that for " he asked rubbing his cheek "I don't know but I will in thirteen days now won't I" Zoom growled he flinched "Hey I was try to help "He defended "Well maybe if I remember that thing I wouldn't be in this mess would I " Zoom yell the baby in her arms started crying along with one of the other babies She picked her up "*shu* it's ok Venus Luna " she said "Ten tails " he said "She's mine" she said "well shes eh *plop*"he fell down "daddy's bleeding " Albedo said "damn I can't believe I'm about to say this but Vert bring him home with us and don't complain I do not need any more shit you do not know what the hell I've been through day or so" Zoom said "this is going to take two trip" Vert said "Fine take him and some of the kids with you I'll wait here with Agura and Zeir "Zoom said "be careful "Vert said she nodded

Twenty minutes later

"Mommy something's coming and I don't think it's friendly "Rubedo said only four kid were still there Koji, Luna, Venus, and Rubedo cause he can sense thing "is it that thing" she asked "no it's not Joq it feels like that lady in your base but dark" he said "Krytus " Zoom and Agura said Agura grabbed Luna and ran to the Tangler "Zoom Zeir go hide "she said the portal opened Zeir ran and hid with Venus Zoom just stood there she turned around "only one of you are here oh who is this "Krytus said he walked up to her and looked at Zoom up and down she glares at him hate in her eyes he reaches out to touch her she grabs his hand and twist it back until it pops "Listen here Krytus I have had I ruff day * Krytus falls to his knee as she kept twisting it back* if you want to fight fine but you better damn well have a good reason for it other wise leave now or I'll give you a reason …..to seek medical attention "she said his wrist cracked she let go "*hehe * " he laughed "I like you " he said rubbing his wrist Kyburi was fighting with Agura he looked down at Rubedo who was growling at him "a Blood Seer "he said reaching out for him Zoom slapped his hand "don't touch my son "She said "Son? I hate to say it but he looks nothing like you um whats your name "Krytus said "You may already know it I mean all I've only switched genders "she teased trying to buy time for Vert Krytus looked in her arm he quickly grab the baby before Zoom had time to react "Koji "she yelled he looked at the babies face "Zoom " he said she flinched "you're the only one with black hair and your name was so easy to remember I like your new form it's easy on the eyes " he said "Give him back "she growled "go ahead fight me you'll only hurt this boy "he said he snickered the last part she sighed "it's the thing I can think of" she said "Hm" Krytus said tilting his head Zoom pulled down the front of her dress his jaw dropped and so did Koji Rubedo caught him and ran and hide she covered her self back up "*sigh* I guess being a woman has some advantages " she said smirking just then a storm shock opened "looks like your out of time Krytus Rubedo go to Stanford "she said Rubedo did "Zeir get in the Buster "She said he did blood was running from his nose there were only two Red Sentients left Krytus and Vylirex Sherman and Spinner made short work of Vylirex Krytus still had his mouth opened "what's with him" Vert asked "I think he passed out on his feet can we go" Zoom said "What did you do" he asked "I'll tell you later can we go now "Zoom said they left At the Hub "SPINNER GET BACK HERE" Zoom yelled chasing Spinner around the room "come on it's a nice dresser "he said running "he brought the dresser back " Sherman said "What happen to you"Agura asked Zeir "I don't want to talk about it" he said "Who and what are you any way " Stanford asked "I'm Zeir and I'm half monster" he said "Did Zoom get you to" Stanford asked "Well she did something" he said Zoom tackle Spinner "Zooms going to kill him "Vert said "I know how to stop this ZOOM YOUR BREAST ARE FALLING OUT OF YOUR DRESS" Zeir said she blush and cover her self Spinner ran and hide behind his brother "their not that bad" Agura said looking at the clothes in the two top drawers"Oh would you wear them " she asked "No but unlike you I don't have the figure for them like you do "she said Zoom blushed "Find but I'm not wearing whats in the bottom drawer "she said "What in the bottom oh" Agura said closing the drawer quickly "Those going in a fire and you guy better not look" she said "so what did you do to Krytus "Vert asked she mumbled something under her breath "What was that "he asked her face turn deep red "she said She flashed him "Zeir said all jaws dropped Zeir was holding his nose with a tissue his head tilted back "you flashed Krytus ok later we're going to have a discussion on female modesty "Agura said "he had Koji I used what I had on hand but you should of seen his face it was priceless "she said "Zooms right I saw his face "Vert said "Mommy daddys waking up "Albedo said

"Ugg where am I " the demon asked "Earth "Sage said "Sentient" he said "who are you" Sage asked "I want to tell Zoom first " he said he hiss grabbing his bandaged side "You were poisoned your healing powers are all working on it so you wounds will be healed by tomorrow "Sage said the door opened and only Zoom walked in "Sage please leave "She said Sage did "so what did you want " he asked "lets start with the basics whats your name "Zoom asked "Kado" he said "Gateway?" Zoom asked "is that what it means hm I don't know who first called me that I was in that zone for so long" he said "next question is he dead "she asked "No he escaped "Kado said "What did you do to me three weeks ago" Zoom asked "I mated with you I tried not to hurt you that much but you know demon instincts I regret hurting you but I do not regret where came from it" he said "and neither do I" she said "can I turn back in to a boy" she asked "that depends" he said "on what " she asked "How did you get turned in to a girl What is the last thing he did to you as a boy tell me every detail exactly" he asked she lock the door and sat down she closed her eyes " he brought me to the center of a circle he set me down I looked like large anemones i looked up above me it looked the same as the one under me both began to glow what seemed like a giant bubble appeared connecting the two circles around me I touched it felt squishy I looked down feeling something wet touch my legs I yelled for him to let me out I couldn't move my legs i hit the wall i felt the liquid rise it was at my chest i thought I'm going to drown but I think I said it out loud white tentacles shot of the ceiling and picked me up so that only my feet were touching the bottom the liquid kept rising quickly I was hyperventilating but i yelled again to be let out the liquid was up to my chin i took a deep breath and held it the liquid went over my head a tentacle pushed through the bubble it wrapped around my cock i gasped finding i could breath though the Liquid was definitely not water when I asked what I was he said it's a secret I asked him to let me go a tentacle came forward and slipped in to the bubble he said _No _he shoved it in my ass I screamed he said it was so annoying the first time but now it's like a sweet music scream for me more I started crying he pushed in me further I screamed begging him to stop he just held me still and pulled in further I begged and screamed he squirt some thing in side me and continued into digestive track I thought it was maybe some thing I did that was making do that to me so I started saying I was sorry and begging him to let me go home he asked if I wanted to know what I did so I nodded he taunted me saying I'm not tell you and pushed in further I screamed the tentacle in me stopped and began pumping a hot liquid into my ass I screamed it was burning my insides but a tentacle shoved in my mouth _he _said something about finishing a cool liquid shot Into my stomach the pain intensified my entire body felt like it was melting they finally stopped they pulled out i cried out that my body melting I cried in pain and screamed a bunch of white tentacle coiled around my entire body covering me completely one shot into my mouth then he said it will all be done in twelve hours then I fell asleep she explained she tears on her cheeks she looked at Kado his head was down "he used that I I I'm sorry "he said "that's a no then I'm stuck like this forever" she said sadly "that water was …. demons don't have a gender preference in mates demon take their mates as they are despite gender monsters like Joq won't take no for an answer monsters will find taste they like them they change their form and gender they remold it to what they like they do it two ways an easy way and a hard way the easy way is to cast a spell and switch their gender with another person and it can be reversed as long as both people are alive but" Kado said "he did it the hard way" Zoom said Kado nodded"Then here the last question will you go back or will you stay" she asked "What"he asked "I can't defeat that thing by my self and i won't put my..our kids in danger like that "she said "I'll stay I guess "he said "But if you ever try to take them away from me what that thing did to me will seem like a sweet walk in the park compared to what I do to you got it "she said he nodded "where are they the babies I mean "he asked getting up he hissed grabbing his side "come on their in my room with Zeir "Zoom said

"Albedo don't wake them their sleeping "Zeir said "But these two always sleep" he said That's because mommy hasn't named them yet" she said Rubedo ran in "daddys coming " he said the door opened" Oh great some one brought the dresser in here and did this room get bigger a lot bigger "Zoom said Kado looked at the babies "A guardian " he said picking up Luna "Guardian ?" Zoom asked "it's what a ten tails is called "he said Luna giggled and grabbed his finger and began sucking on it "some ones hungry "Kado said "Give her here "she said taking Luna she quickly latched on to the nipple "so what are their names "he asked "this is Luna that's Koji that's Venus that's Ray and I haven't named the twin yet wow your really hungry aren't you "she said "May I name them "he asked she nodded "Hana and Haru "he said "I like them "Zoom said "And he is" he asked looking at Zeir "I told you he's Zeir" she said "I meant what is he" Kado asked "a nurse maid " she said "no I meant What is he is he human demon monster I can't tell my nose isn't working right now" he said "he's a monster I think that thing said he was a Crystla Halfling what is that "Zoom said "A Crystla is someone who can make them self look like any one they want to but a Halfling can only take the form of some one if they look like them for as long as they want even forever " he said something in Zoom head ding "can you change in to me I mean the boy me "Zoom asked "I think so "he said he grabbed a head band off the bed and put it on he looked at Zoom his skin color started to get darker his Scales disappearing his hair shorter it turn black "Sorry I can't do eyes " he said his voice just like Zooms she put down Luna grabbed his and Kados arms "Natsumi you're the oldest so your in charge" she said and ran out of the room with Kado and Zeir "Guys " she said "What is it Zoom " Vert asked "Look " she said pushing Zeir forward "What the" Vert said "it's Zeir " Zoom said "Really wow except for the eyes you could pass as Zoom " Agura said "Yeah he does you know what would be funny we could start calling Zoom Zeir and Zeir Zoom in town and say their brother and sister ha and then we can pretend the demon guy and our Zoom are husband and wife hahaha he eh why is every one looking at me like that " Spinner said "I know he said that as a joke but *sigh* that's a great idea" Zoom said "whoa we're not really going to do that we'd need to get Zeir color contacts" Spinner said "*sigh* I'll get on it " Sherman said "and here I thought he was a idiot "Zeir whisper so only Kado could hear him "even idiot can get lucky" Kado whispered back "I have a question how old are you two "Agura asked "I'm 18 "Zeir said "lets see I'm not sure what is 82 seasons "Kado asked Zoom started messing with her finger "there are four seasons in a year so your 20 and a half years old "she said "how do you not know your own age" Vert asked "i've lived In that Zone my whole live " he said "how where are your parents" Agura asked "I don't remember any I live there alone since I was a baby first memory I have is a word so I thought it was my name but growing up alone I was paranoid so I never gave it to anyone " he said "What is your name " Vert asked "Kado Zoom says it means gateway" he said "who named you then" Stanford asked "I don't know "he said "maybe it that Joq thing "Spinner said "No when I asked him who my babies father was he said and I quote a demon he never says his name "Zoom said "Zoom I'd like to give you a physical exam " Sage said "ok but Agura can you come with me "Zoom said they left "so what do you need Zoom" Agura said " I need you to help me get somethings from the store tomorrow "Zoom said they walked in to the sick bay the door shut behind them "Take off your clothes and lay on the table then we can start the scan" Sage said she took off her dress and laid down on the table "Starting scan" Sage said she looked at the data appearing as the scan finished "who ever did this knew what they were doing every thing is ok but you have a slight hormonal imbalance but that should even out on its own until then you might have some severe mood swings" Sage said "Hey Zoom gah" Sherman said coming in "ha That's the look that's the look Krytus had after I flashed him" Zoom said "Agura he's frozen can you "Zoom asked She push Sherman out and locked the door Zoom put on her dress "I need woman under wear" she said to Agura "you flashed my brother" Sage said 


End file.
